1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to building construction, and more particularly laminated building blocks suitable for the construction of insulated walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In masonry construction, it is conventional to employ building blocks of standard size in a keyed succession of courses of tiers, with each block secured in place by mortar. Frequently, such walls are initially formed of poured concrete or concrete block and a brick wythe or facing is secured to this basic wall by straps located within the interstices of selected courses.
Since concrete block and standard modular bricks are frequently used in the aforedescribed construction, conventional hollow concrete blocks are dimensioned to accommodate several courses of brick. On the other hand, it is recognized that there are a number of modular brick sizes and they are not all adaptable to existing concrete masonry units.
It is also well known in the construction industry to provide insulation in conjunction with brick and concrete walls. In the past, insulation in the form of either Fiberglas batting, or sheeting, or more recently polyurethane materials, has been affixed and/or inserted within the conventional building units. In each instance, this addition of insulation to masonry walls has required considerable labor, expense, and sometimes structural modifications.